Shazam
Shazam, a Mabu magician, is a new Core Skylander introduced in Skylanders: Imaginarium. He is of the Magic element. Background Personality Ladies and gentlemen! Prepare to be amazed by the wonderful magician Shazam! While other Skylanders take a more direct approach to problem solving, Shazam tries to solve every problem with a magic spell. Most of the time, they're not the best solutions...but he always tries to help nonetheless! Biography Ever since he was a little kid, Teddy Zamer had always been obsessed with magic. His father had already been known to everyone as a great magician. When he became a teenager, he started to use a wand and learn every magic spell in his father's book. Even when he was stuck on a tricky spell, he was determined to master every spell possible. After months of labor and hardship, Teddy, under his new identity Shazam, had pursued the career of a magician, able to enhance his own strength and summon creatures of balance. Lucas had attended one of his magic shows and offered a Skylander role, and Shazam graciously accepted. Gameplay Stats Because of his ability to enhance his physical attributes, Shazam has some of the most highest stat numbers out of any Skylander ever. He even has a maxed out stat number. Abilities Shazam has an incredibly complicated moveset. For every upgrade, potions to increase his physical attributes become harder to master and/or understand, and every balance summon upgrade relies on time to perform the spell. The longer he performs the spell, the more powerful his spells are. As for information on his actual movepool, his primary attack allows him to use an offensive purple magic spell. His secondary attack has him splash a potion on himself, increasing a physical attribute for a short amount of time. Shazam's final tertiary attack has him summon a creature of a balance element. Upgrades Trivia * Out of all Skylanders, Shazam has the most complicated movepool. * Below lists the effects of each potion. ** Regeneration: Lasts 45 seconds, regenerates +20 health over time, every 2.5 seconds (upgraded, lasts 90 seconds, regenerates +40 health overtime, every 1.25 seconds) ** Speed: Lasts three minutes, grants 20% speed (upgraded, lasts eight minutes, grants 40% speed) ** Strength: Lasts three minutes, grants 30% strength damage (upgraded, lasts eight minutes, grants 60% damage) ** Health: Instant, automatically adds +80 health (upgraded, instant, automatically grants full health) ** Jump: Lasts three minutes, able to jump twice as high (upgraded, lasts eight minutes, able to jump three times as high) ** Luck: Lasts five minutes, increases the chance of enemies dropping food or treasure. ** Poison: Lasts 45 seconds, enemies affected will lose +20 health over time, every 2.5 seconds (upgraded, lasts 90 seconds, enemies affected will lost +40 health over time, every 1.25 seconds ** Weakness: Lasts 45 seconds, grants -40 receive damage from enemies affected (upgraded, lasts four minutes, grants -140 receive damage from enemies affected) ** Slowness: Lasts 45 seconds, grants -20 speed to enemies affected (upgraded, lasts 90 seconds, grants -40 speed to enemies affected. ** Drain: Instant, completely drains all health from enemies. (upgraded, instant, drains health form enemies much quicker) * Below lists the attacks from each of the balance summons. ** Judgement: Decreases 20% of health from all enemies within a certain radius. ** Scarab: Either charges at enemies dealing 90% of damage or breaths hot sand at enemies dealing 130% of damage.. ** Scorpion: Slashes with two claws, dealing 280% damage. ** Locusts: Spits a swarm of locusts stingers combined dealing 300% damage. ** Hydra: First head breaths a stream of fire that deals 380% damage, second head breaths ice that freezes enemies and ice explodes, dealing 410% damage, third head breaths lightning that stuns enemies, dealing 380% damage. ** Sunbird: Harnesses enemies from the sun, and fires beams of light that deal 705% damage to all enemies in the area. ** Chimera: Dragon head attacks first, breathing fire that deals 460% damage. Lion head attacks second, spitting a swarm of bees that deal 600% damage with stingers combined, goat head attacks last with laser eyes that deal 280% damage. ** Sabertooth: Jumps into battle, creating a shockwave that deals 1000% damage, then uses a claw swipe attack that deals 1350% damage. Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Royal's Skylanders Category:Royal's Magic Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Imaginarium Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Magic Skylanders Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Core Skylanders Category:Magic Cores Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders